


Harts and Flours

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Harts and Flours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Harts and Flours by Djinn

Harts and Flours  
by Djinn

* * *

All day long Fox had had a really huge hard on. He couldn't help it, he had Krycek on his mind. He knew, just knew, that Alex would be there tonight, in his apartment, waiting to wish him a happy Valentine's Day in his own special way.

Scully had seen his erection and known it for what it was. Krycek must be back in town. Even though Krycek had helped get her abducted and had been involved in the murder of her sister and had done a lot of really bad things, she was still happy that he made Fox so happy. She found that she could forgive the man almost anything for that. And Fox was happy. She could look at the front of his really expensive Italian suit trousers and see that. But because she was well brought up and a devout Catholic, she didn't say anything to him about it.

Still, as Fox hurried out the door of the basement office, she felt she had to remind him, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"Huh? I thought it was today." Fox looked confused.

"No. Look at pointed at the calendar that hung on his wall beneath his flying saucer poster.

Fox put on those glasses that made him look so sexy, just like some really sexy professor, and looked at the calendar. "Oh." He sounded a little sad. His erection went down a little.

"But then again, Saturday starts at midnight."

"You're right, Dana." His erection sprang right back up again. Like a puppy, when it was offered a milkbone or a snausage or a piece of meat. Not chicken, because you aren't supposed to give a dog chicken bones.

"Bye, Fox."

"Bye-bye Dana."

Alex was not in the apartment when Fox got home. So then he thought he would have plenty of time to make Alex his surprise even thought he wasn't sure when Alex would get there. It was so hard for them to find time to meet and make hot passionate love to each other what with Dana almost dying and Cancerman supposedly dead and Samantha showing up out of the blue and Alex getting his arm cut off and everything. But somehow they managed.

So Fox got out the cookbook his mother had given him when he first got his own apartment and started right in. He sifted the flour and added the cocoa and all the other ingredients that the recipe called for and then added some extra stuff to make it better. Fox was a very good cook but really messy. He thought about cleaning up, but the smell of the surprise baking was so good, it made him just want to go and sit down on the couch and watch T.V. and wait for Alex. So he did.

Alex rang the doorbell just a few minutes after midnight. Fox knew it was him, so he stripped off all his clothes and met him naked at the door. Fox still had his hard on and when he first saw Alex he saw that he had one too.

"I've had this all day for you," Fox said pointing to his penis.

"I've had this for a week, thinking about making really hot love with you," Alex said. Alex couldn't point to his penis on account of he was holding a present for Fox with really nice wrapping, but Fox knew what he meant.

So then they kissed for a real long ti and everything, but they didn't care because they were so much in love with each other. Then Alex took off his clothes, and Fox cried a little like he always did when he saw how Alex had had his arm cut off by Russian peasants.

Alex tenderly wiped away Fox's tears. "Oh my darling Fox," he said, "I have missed you so much. I never want to leave you again. What is that smell?"

"I love you, Alex. I made brownies." Fox kissed him very tenderly right on the stump where his arm had been cut off to show it didn't make him sick.

"For me?" Alex was so touched by this he almost cried. Being on the run from the bad guys he used to work for had not been very nice. When Fox was nice to him it really made him feel like a little boy at Halloween, going door to door and getting really good candy in his bag. Not the grotty stuff like those taffy candies that everybody tosses, but the good stuff like mini Snickers bars and little M&M packages.

"I got you something, too. I will give it to you after I fuck you, okay?"

"Okay."

Then they had really hot passionate sex that went on for over twenty minutes or even an hour. First Alex was on top and then Fox was. Sometimes they both were. It was great, and all the way through it they kept kissing each other. And they pinched each other's nipples a lot because they both liked it.

Afterwards, Fox jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Thank heavens the brownies didn't burn!" He pulled the pan out of the oven. "Just right."

"Oh, Fox. They look wonderful. Just like my mom used to make." And Alex got out the milk and poured it and carried the glasses into the living room. On the way there he grabbed the gift with his other hand so that he could give it to Fox. He couldn't wait to see Fox's face when he gave it to him. He knew Fox came from a dysfunctional family, what with his sister getting kidnapped and his father working with the Cigarette Smoking Man and probably abusing Fox and everything.

"You have a smudge of white stuff on your lovely nose, Fox," Alex said brought in the pan of brownies, a knife, and some napkins.

"That is flour from when I made them."

"You made them from scratch? Not from a mix?"

"Yes. I think you are worth it, Alex. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Oh, Fox." Alex was crying so hard he could hardly give Fox his present.

Fox opened the present, careful to save the bow and wrapping paper so he could make something interesting from it to remind him of Alex forever. Like a bookmark.

"Oh, Alex!" The present was a little blown glass stag, with gold horns. "I love it! How did you know this was what I wanted?"

"I just knew. They had a little fox, but I know you don't like being called that so I thought I would give you the stag."

"I love you." Fox leaned over and kissed Alex right on the mouth and Alex kissed him back.

"I love you, too."

Then they ate the brownies with the refreshing cold milk and laughed over the flour smudge on Fox's nose and admired the little gold stag some more.

Then they made love again for the rest of the night until noon the next day and it was the best sex they had ever had. Their nipples got really sore, but they didn't care because it felt so good. And Alex said he was going to stop running and move in with Fox, and they both cried because they were so happy.

Then they went out for pizza.

The End

Comments may be sent to . Sometimes it just feels so good to be bad.


End file.
